Shadowed Light: Innocence Lost
by Tora-Kitsune
Summary: An assassin named Pyria, one of the last of her species... will she complete her job to kill certain individuals in the ssb building, or will she be stopped by an young pair of friends Y.Link: pg-13 to be safe because of blood...
1. Hired Help

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except for Pyria and the SuralPyro species, but  
NOTHING ELSE!!!  
  
Hey! This is my first fic in a long time eh? Well this fic is actually  
fully finished so we decided to post it and see reactions! Y.Link: we'll post more chapters if we get reviewers who seem to like it! No flames, Tora-Kitsune here is fire element as well as a TigerFox demon,  
it will just power her up.. ;  
  
(Normal POV)  
It was dark and freezing, which was odd for her, she was master of the technique called the Shadowflame, usually keeping her body heat at a comfortable (for her anyway) 263 degrees, but it was so cold now.  
She had been wandering; looking for a place to stay for the night, when a stranger in a long cloak and hood covering his face invited her to stay at his house which he said was not too far away. She was foolish to follow, that's what got her here, but she was too tired and would stay anywhere. Once the guy got behind her, he knocked her out and she woke up here bound tightly, the only thing she was able to move was her extremely long tail and ears.  
All at once a light shone in front of her and the figure stepped forward, speaking to her in a rasping voice, "Ah, Pyria the Suralpyro I presume?"  
Pyria blinked a few times, how could this guy know her name? She shook it off and stared defiantly at her captor. "Aye, I am Pyria, what is it you want?"  
The figure laughed at the creature bound at his feet before replying, "Pyria, I knew you were not one for idle chit-chat so I shall cut to the chase. I want you to infiltrate the area where Super Smash Brothers tournaments are held, you are an assassin yes? I want you to take care of a few individuals for me."  
It was now Pyrias' turn to laugh; she looked up at the figure with a smug smirk "It appears I have a stalker... Aye, I am a trained assassin and I have never failed, but my services..." at this point she allowed herself a fanged grin "are far from cheap or free."  
The figure made a sound of annoyance and put a hand into a pocket in the robe and pulled out a sizeable bag. "I am aware of this Suralpyro; this bag has 300 pieces of gold, 150 of silver, 20 diamonds and 10 rubies, your standard fee." At this point the eyes of the figure glowed blood red, and Pyrias' bonds disappeared, he then dropped the bag on the floor in front of her. "We have a deal?"  
Pyria opened the bag and looked inside, her pupils narrowed like that of a cat or goat and she grinned evilly, standing up. "My services are all yours my friend." At this point she stepped into the light, she had black fur and her feet were kangaroo like in appearance. She stood 4'10'' and her tail was as long as her body, thin and tipped with red fur, she also had long pointed ears that were also red tipped. She wore gloves on her hands and metal bracelets, a spiked choker, a belt and silver metal anklets. Lastly, she had sizeable dark, jagged leathery wings, which folded neatly on her back concealing her deadliest weapon, a simple bow and poison arrows slung on her back.  
Pyria bowed to her employer with the same sharp toothed grin and her eyes glinting evilly, "Tell me of my targets sir..."  
  
(Young Link's (Y.Link) POV)  
  
The alarm beeped loudly on the nightstand next to my bed, why did it always go off in the middle of a good dream? "Y.Link, turn off that alarm clock!" That would be my older brother Link, yelling at me like he always did when the alarm clock went off. This morning I decided to be annoying.  
"Make me Link!" I yelled back, pulling the bed sheets over my head. I heard him curse and make death threats to me if I didn't turn the thing off now. "Aww Link, now you hurt my feelings and I hafta tell Zelda!" I knew I touched a nerve saying that, Zelda was always telling off Link for picking on me (though half the time it was revenge).  
Link sat up immediately and gave me a deathglare as I pulled the sheets from my head and smirked at him.  
"You little freak, you better not tell Zelda!" he threatened.  
I continued to smirk, then stuck my tongue out at him. Bad move on my part, Link lost all patience with me (and sanity).  
  
(Pichus' POV)  
  
I walked along the hallway where the rooms of other smashers were on either side.  
I absently touched the light metal collar on my neck, it was a translator all Pokemon had to wear to be understood (except Mewtwo of course, he didn't need it). Even though I had tied my blue bandana over it so it didn't affect my 'look' (Authors Note: the blue version of Pichu, a.k.a 'The gogglehead Pichu'), and having been wearing the thing for as long as can remember being here (now that I think about it, not that long...) I still couldn't get used to it.  
I mentally shook myself, if I was thinking about something different than what I was supposed to, I usually got lost.  
I stopped outside the door of the bedroom shared by my best friend Y.Link and his older brother Link. I was about to knock when I heard yelling from inside and some sixth sense told me to get away from the door. This sense turned out to be right, 'cause as soon as I did the door flew open so fast it was in danger of falling off its hinges, and Y.Link came barreling out, yelling for all his worth that he didn't mean it (whatever 'it' was), going full throttle to get away from his big brother, who was swinging his sword wildly.  
I blinked a few times in confusion, I never fought with my big brother Pikachu like this... Then my confusion turned into laughter as I pictured the faces on the other smashers as Y.Link ran screaming for his life chased by the sword brandishing Link, both in their pajama shorts.  
I gave another short giggle when I realized Y.Link was running to the room Zelda shared with the Princess Peach. Oh, this was gunna be one of those 'interesting' mornings.  
"Well I better tell big bro that we'll hafta introduce them to that new smasher, Pyria later."  
As soon as I remembered about the odd smasher that turned up during the night and was approved startlingly fast, I gave a quick shudder. Pyria was like nobody that I had ever seen in my life, and her name... Pyria... It seemed so familiar it was chilling... It was like I had a cold, fearful remembrance about her name. I shook my head vigorously, it was probably nothing to worry about.  
But as I walked back to the cafeteria, a tiny voice in the back of my head said 'WAS it nothing to worry about? Or was Pyria not all she seemed?'  
The words of that tiny voice unnerved me to no end.  
  
Chapter 1 Completed  
  
Well there ya go!, chapter 1 of Shadowed Light, we get a good reaction we'll post more! Y.Link: review! 


	2. Truth and Violence

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1  
  
Well, we decided to post ch.2 along with 1, it has the most action. ; though its easily the longest chappie.... Y.Link: review!  
  
(Pyrias' POV)  
  
I stood next to the yellow creature called Pikachu, staring with my mouth slightly agape at the sight in front of me.  
A female in a pink nightgown, whom Pikachu informed me was named Zelda, was telling off a male named Link who was wearing only pajama shorts and was holding a sword loosely at his side, seemingly unable to get a word in on his defense.  
We had all witnessed the strange sight of Link chasing a smaller male, who Pikachu told me was Young Link, swinging a sizeable sword until Young Link ran (literally) into Zelda. Then Link, not seeing Zelda until it was far too late, hit Young Link with the flat of his sword quite hard in the back of the head.  
Now Zelda and Link had the audience of everyone in the building except for the master hand.  
I had to admit, it was an amusing sight, but I felt it was part of my job to keep as straight a face as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the creature Pichu talking to a slightly dazed Y.Link. I made a mental note that Pichu seemed to be quite friendly with Y.Link, I needed to study my target... Though this particular information may have seemed indifferent, being an assassin taught me to learn as much as possible about your prey.  
I slowly adjusted my position, moving my ears so I could easily eavesdrop on the conversation...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"What did you do this time? Last time your big bro chased you with his sword you had used one of his favorite magazines for you arrow target practice..." Pichu shook his head at his friend, who usually pulled off stupid, yet oddly funny, things ending something like this.  
"Ungh... ow... Pichu, you know how he is in the morning, I just told him I was gunna tell Zelda that he made death threats to me..." Y.Link replied in a slightly dazed tone of voice as he tried to focus on Pichu.  
"Why was he doing that?" Pichu asked, looking at Zelda and Link, who seemed to finally have gotten Zelda to let him talk.  
"...'Cause I told him to 'make me' turn off my alarm clock after he told me to..." Y.Link grinned sheepishly "I guess I pushed it by sticking my tongue out at him when he was getting mad..."  
Pichu laughed a bit "Yah, nobody has too much patience in the morning... Listen, I need to talk to you about something, can you meet me outside in about 15 minutes by the pool?"  
Y.Link blinked a few times, a little confused why they couldn't talk now in here. "Uh... Sure, 15 minutes from now... Got it..." Y.Link then stood up a little shakily and made his way towards his and Links' room, wanting to be gone before his big bro managed to get away from Zelda.  
Pichu watched his friend disappear down the hallway before heading towards his and Pikachus' room, he needed to use the internet before meeting Y.Link.  
As the crowd slowly left, only one smasher remained rooted to the spot... Slowly allowing herself a fanged grin before disappearing as swiftly and silently as a summer breeze...  
  
15 Minutes later  
Pichu sat on a bench by the pool, letting the sun warm his fur. But despite his urge to relax, he was tense and alert, he had found out why Pyrias' name was so familiar.  
10 years ago there where many slaughtered by someone considered to be a professional assassin, and although many were suspected, a young creature of a dying race called the Suralpyro, which was vaguely translated through ancient languages to mean 'darkflame', was to blame. The Suralpyro was a female named Pyriasural, only thought to be 10 years of age. Pyriasural was a prime suspect for two main reasons: one was she has been witnessed disturbingly near the areas where bodies of those killed had been found, and also the Suralpyro were a warlike species, killing in order to expand their own territory. Pyria was never convicted, so no search was ever conducted to find the creature. Half a year later when the killings stopped, the assassin was presumed dead for no suspects were in custody. All in all 50 died without the killer caught. As the Suralpyro race became extinct due to bounty hunters, nobody ever found a Suralpyro positively identified as Pyriasural... It was all over the news at least a year, so older siblings often told the stories to their younger siblings to scare them, Pikachu had told Pichu the stories often when he was younger...  
Pichu shuddered as he thought of the article he had printed to show his friend, there was a old photograph of the young Pyriasural, though she had no chokers, gloves, bracelets, anklets or a belt, she looked disturbingly like the new smasher Pyria...  
Pichu was thrown from his thoughts when Y.Link came running up with his sword and shield on his back. "Hey Pichu! Sorry it took so long, Link was telling me off..."  
Pichu grinned best he could as his friend sat next to him and stretched before turning to talk to him "So Pichu, what's up? Whatcha need to talk 'bout?"  
Pichu sighed and took out the printed story, handing it to Y.Link "You better read this, I think you'll make the same connection I did..."  
  
Pyria crouched in a tree near Pichu and Y.Link, she had a perfect chance to attack her prey, but experience taught her that you never kill in broad daylight, you were easy to spot and if you were in a hurry to get away you could leave behind clues... No... She had to be patient... Her targets had been clearly specified... Should she have to kill anyone else her fee went up for the hassle.  
As she thought about her targets, she thought briefly of how stupid her employer was for not providing any information on her prey except for names, forcing to ask a creature who was not a target which could raise suspicion later on... She growled unhappily, her employer must have been new at hiring assassins, but she couldn't complain too much, if she was paid well for her services she would work for anyone.  
She settled her position in the tree, continuing to watch the two young ones talk, though unable to hear them from the tree she cursed mentally.  
  
"Well... it could just be a... um... co-ince-dense... Pyrias' probably been around long enough to hear the stories and changed her name just to freak people out... Yah, I mean, what are the chances of her being an assassin?" Y.Link said nervously to his friend, trying to convince him (not to mention himself) it wasn't possible Pyria was an assassin. "Look at the picture Y.Link! It looks exactly like her! And you read that her race was killed, how could a creature that looks exactly like a Suralpyro with almost the same exact name as the one never caught just show up and not be her?!" Pichu argued back angrily.  
Y.Link bit his lower lip, he didn't want to accept the fact the assassin Link had used in stories to scare him DID exist, and worse, was here! Y.Link shook his head and said with almost a plea in his voice "Pichu it cant be... It just can't!"  
"It is Y.Link! Pyrias' full name is Pyriasural, and she is the assassin, the last Suralpyro!" Pichu said in such seriousness it surprised himself.  
Y.Link sighed, getting over denial and going straight into fear. "But Pichu, why is she here? I mean what if... She was paid to kill someone here?"  
"She probably was, why else would she be here?" Pichu replied in a distracted sort of way.  
"Well what are we gunna do Pichu? And what about the older smashers, don't they get it!?" Y.Link said frantically, trying to keep himself from yelling.  
"They probably didn't want to believe it, so they wont, they probably think she just looks like a Suralpyro and changed her name to scare people like you did... And to stop Pyria, we need to find her targets, when she is planning to go for who, then we'll figure out how to stop her." Pichu replied as if this was obvious.  
"How we gunna do that?" Y.Link answered, calming down a bit knowing there was at least a possible way to stop Pyria, and he was willing to do anything.  
"We hafta sneak into her room, big bro told me that assassins keep info. On all their current targets to use against 'em later... I figure I can sneak in while you watch for her and keep her busy if she comes. Ya up to it?" Pichu finished in a tone that practically dared Y.Link to accept the job.  
"Of course I am Pichu, what do ya take me for, a chicken?" Y.Link said boldly, puffing out his small chest. "Lets do it!"  
With that both friend shook hands and ran off toward the SSB building to put their plan into action, unaware their conversation had been watched (though unheard) by Pyria who was planning to take out her first target tonight... a few minutes after the friends left, Pyria took her leave, taking to the air for a brief fly to plan the deed she was to carry out tonight...  
  
(Y.Links POV)  
  
I leaned against the wall next to Pyrias' door, I wanted to have my sword and shield in my hands so I would be ready just in case Pyria came and tried to give me trouble. But Pichu said I couldn't, if any other smashers came it would look... what was the word? Oh, suspicious, that's right... So I had to settle for having my sword and shield on my back.  
I looked up and down the small deserted hallway, Pyrias' room was the only one occupied on this side of the building, rumor was that these rooms were all haunted so nobody wanted to stay in 'em of course... Pyria was the first, the other smashers said that she asked for it special.  
I shuddered as I looked around, I kept getting the feeling I was being watched... Wait, I had to keep it together, couldn't back out now! But we had only been here like, what, 3 minutes and I was already getting freaked...  
I jumped as I heard a creak nearby and looked down the short hallway and listened... Someone was coming up the stairs!  
  
(Pichus POV)  
  
I had to admit, when I stepped into Pyrias' room I was a bit shocked... She had posters of people I didn't know (probably the ones that finished off her race) with targets and darts or daggers in various places on their heads. On her desk were also plans for revenge in disturbing detail...  
I gulped and had a quick thought, would she be doing this assassin job if her race hadn't been hunted to extinction?  
I shook it off, I couldn't think about 'what if' kinda questions, I had a job to do.  
I continued to scavenge around the room, a small tablet and pen in my hand to copy the info. If I took it, she might know someone was onto her and change plans, which would screw up everything...  
I opened a drawer and pulled out the only paper in there... It was the list we had been looking for! I started copying quickly "Link... Night after tomorrow... Zelda... Tomorrow night... and-"I froze at the last name on the list set for tonight...  
Then I became aware of Y.Link talking outside to... Pyria! I copied the last of the info. And put my ear to the door, Y.Link had to get her away so I could get out...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"I say again young one, stand aside or I will have to hurt you." Pyria said in a dead serious tone to Y.Link who stood between her and the door to her bedroom.  
"Uh why Pyria!? I mean, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get...some...food...?" Y.Link replied, getting slightly intimidated by Pyrias' icy glare.  
"Hmmm... Let me think...NO." Pyria replied, pushing Y.Link aside and reaching for the doorknob.  
"No! Pyria stop!!" Y.Link yelled, grabbing her tail with both hands and pulling on it roughly. Pyria stiffened as soon as Y.Link grabbed her tail and turned on him, giving him a look of such ferocity it would send Bowser running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.  
"Never...touch...MY...TAIL!!!!" Pyria roared, launching herself at the completely shocked Y.Link, knocking him clear off his feet, and sending them both flying down the stairs, landing roughly at the bottom.  
Y.Link gasped for air after having the wind knocked out of him so forcefully. Pyria was sitting on top of his aching chest, not making breathing any easier. He watched her, half stunned, raise her fist and say in a snarling voice "You never touch my tail! NOBODY TOUCHES MY TAIL!!!" Y.Link gulped and tried to reply, but was still out of breath, so he just nodded.  
Pyria gave him one last warning growl before getting off his chest and starting back up the stairs. Y.Link blinked a few times hearing the door slam... Did Pichu get out?  
As if answering his silent question, a minute after Pyria slammed her door, he heard another door click shut and Pichu came down the stairs at a run.  
"Y.Link, are you allright? I heard Pyria yell at you and when I came out I saw Pyria on top of you at the bottom of the stairs so I went to another room to be sure to leave when she was already in her room... Are you okay? You aren't saying much." Pichu asked as Y.Link stood up rubbing his chest and taking a few gasps of air before replying. "J-Just fine...Pichu. Gotta c-catch my b-breath..." Y.Link answered between gasps "w-what did you... f-find?"  
Pichu blinked a few times in slight confusion, then replied hastily "Oh! I found out everything we need to know, who and when. C'mon, Pikachu has a stock battle with Bowser, Roy and your big bro, we can talk in my room without being interrupted."  
"W-why your room?" Y.Link replied "M-mine not good e-enough?"  
"No its not that." Pichu said carelessly "our room just has places to sit without being smashed by all the crud in the room." Pichu finished with a smirk and headed off toward his and Pikachus' room.  
"...W-Well...he has a point..." Y.Link muttered before following Pichu.  
  
(Pyrias POV)  
  
After I entered my room, still furious about the tail incident, I sat down moodily at my desk with a low growl.  
"Where does he get the nerve to pull my tail?!" I muttered angrily "I swear, if he was a target I would make him suffer..." With that said I got a sudden idea, my employer would pay me extra for any I was forced to kill that weren't targets... I could say he got in the way and that I had to kill him, my boss would be none the wiser...  
"Hehe, I get to have my revenge AND get paid for it..." I snickered to myself and went to my bed to sleep away the extra few hours until nightfall...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Pichu watched Y.Link read over the list several times with his classic shocked expression before looking at him. "Why would anyone wanna go after my big bro, Zelda and..."  
"Me." Pichu replied, finishing where his friend hesitated "I don't know, but we have to think of something fast."  
"Don't you think I know that?! The freak is targeting you tonight!" Y.Link practically yelled at his friend hysterically.  
"Calm down Y.Link! Pyria cant hurt me." Pichu said calmly, deciding to explain further, noting his friends' confused look, "Pikachu told me not to tell anyone, but after his last melee fight of the day we are leaving for a little vacation in our world, sorry I couldn't tell ya..." Pichu added as an afterthought.  
"You and Pikachu are taking a trip? Well that's... good..." Y.Link sounded relieved a bit knowing his friend was out of immediate danger.  
"Not just me and big bro, all the pokemon, we arrange 'em all the time with the master hand. If anyone notices he just says it's a convention." Pichu said with a grin "But the vacation is short, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, so we can plan what to do then... Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone allright?" Pichu looked closely at his friend as he finished his sentence.  
"Me? Do anything stupid? Of course not!" Y.Link said, doing his best innocent look.  
Just then someone knocked and Pikachus' voice yelled through the door "Hey Pichu! It's time to go, c'mon!"  
"Coming big bro!" Pichu yelled back and jumped off the bed, walking to the door, but before he left, he turned to Y.Link again "Remember, NOTHING STUPID!" He then turned and left, Y.Link sat on the floor in the room and his 'troublemaking grin' spread across his face.  
"...Fighting Pyria to stop her for good isn't stupid..." Y.Link muttered and stood up to take his leave and plan what he needed to do.  
  
9:55 PM  
  
Y.Link headed up the stairs toward Pyrias' room, he planned to confront her there so nobody would interfere. He was also confident that Link would never find out, he had waited until his big bro was asleep to leave, and he planned to be back before morning, it was perfect.  
He walked the short hallway and opened the last door, Pyrias' room. Pyria turned around from something she had been doing at her desk, looking deeply annoyed at being disturbed.  
"Hey kid, you ever heard of knocking? What do ya want, I'm busy."  
Y.Link narrowed his eyes "I have business with you Pyria."  
"Isn't it past your bedtime? Pyria replied tauntingly, "Listen, I have plans, so why don't you just take a long walk off a short-"  
"You wont be attacking Pichu tonight." Y.Link interrupted "He's gone, but I'm here and that's trouble for you... Pyriasural."  
Pyria blinked a few times to hide her surprise at being found out, but became serious again in a heartbeat. "How did you find out?" her voice was a growl.  
"You can find just about anything on the internet" Y.Link said smugly "And today when I pulled your tail, I was distracting you, while Pichu copied your information on your targets, it was easy." He finished with a smirk.  
Pyrias' pupils narrowed to slits as she replied in a tone as sweet as honey yet as deadly as a cobra bite "Well, very good, I never thought two young ones like yourselves would be the ones to figure it out... I was planning to kill you anyway for pulling my tail after I finished off your brother, but I guess you are impatient, so I'll do it now." With that she stood up and faced Y.Link "We take it outside, I don't want my room made a mess..."  
"You wont have long to worry about it!" Y.Link spat. Pyria simply grinned and left the room followed by Y.Link, into the quiet SSB hallways, out into the night where the peace was to be shattered...  
  
Y.Link and Pyria stood tense, facing each other with a look of determination, both waiting for their opponent to make a move.  
'Well it's now or never...' Y.Link thought grimly, then gripped his sword tightly and ran at Pyria "You're going down you freak!" He yelled as he swung at her several times.  
Pyria dodged nimbly, not wanting to use her secret weapon this early in the fight, so she made two black fireballs in her hands, "You cant win, you're gunna fry kid!! Shadowpyro barrage!!" she shouted after jumping above a low sword sweep, aiming for Y.Links' head. His eyes widened briefly, but he jumped backwards just in time, narrowly avoiding the black fireballs, jumping nearer to the outdoor pool.  
Pyria then saw her chance to gain a bit of an advantage and continues to throw fireballs, forcing Y.Link backwards until he was at the edge of the pool. Y.Link looked over his shoulder at the water, sure, he knew how to swim, but if he fell in he would have to go underwater to avoid the fireballs and Pyria would throw the fireballs when he came up for air, he couldn't fall in...wait... there was a way to dodge her attack by sidestepping... it was risky, but he would do anything to avoid falling in the pool.  
Pyria suddenly saw the flaw in her plan of forcing him into the water, but her clever mind quickly thought of a solution and threw one of the fireballs at Y.Link.  
He waited until the fireball got near and jumped sideways to avoid it, Pyria grinned and threw the other fireball swiftly with a triumphant "Hah!"  
Y.Links' feet had no sooner touched the ground when the fireball hit his right leg just below his knee. Y.Link winced and had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling out as he fell to one knee. He looked down at his leg where the attack hit and saw it was completely black and burned with pain... what kind of fire was this? "Darn it..." he muttered through gritted teeth and had to bite his lip as another sharp pain ran through his injured leg.  
Pyria took advantage to try and hit her opponent while he was down and put her hands together, focusing energy for a stronger attack. "You wont get away this time, Black Comet!" she yelled at Y.Link as she threw her hands forward, sending a larger black fireball hurtling at him.  
Y.Link looked up and his eyes got really wide as he used all the words Zelda and Link told him he wasn't supposed to under his breath. "Maybe I should've listened to Pichu..." he muttered and forced himself up, running out of the way not a second too soon, wincing because of his leg.  
Pyria cursed loudly in her own language, "Enough games, accept your fate!" With that she spread her wings and took to the air, flying at Y.Links' back, thinking him vulnerable.  
As Pyria neared Y.Link he stopped and turned on her suddenly, swinging his sword at her fiercely. Pyria let out a sound of surprise and tried to change direction, but Y.Links blade found its mark, cutting deep into her side and making a long slash downward.  
Pyria yelped, but lashed out at him with her legs as she changed direction in midair. Y.Link was hit in the chest for the second time today and skidded backwards a few feet, holding his injured chest and coughing with a look of pain on his face. "I...t-think she b-broke something..." Y.Link gasped, letting a low moan escape from him.  
Pyria landed a few feet away, wincing slightly and examining her side "...Ow... That kid... is gunna pay!" She went from standing to flight in a second, teeth bared as she flew at her opponent.  
Y.Link looked up at the incoming Pyria and fitted an arrow to his bow, launching it at her, which she dodged nimbly. Y.Link continued firing arrows at her desperately, wincing because of his injuries. Pyria continued to dodge the flurry of arrows easily until she got near enough to land a fierce punch to his chest.  
Y.Link yelled out in pain and staggered backwards from the force of the blow and fell down hard. Pyria moved in and punched viciously at him again. But Y.Link was ready this time and held up his shield to block the blow, Pyria growled and hit his arm holding the shield with her whip like tail.  
Y.Link dropped his shield and before he could grab it, Pyria kicked it away and turned on him with a vicious smile. "It ends now little one." She said nastily as she brought her leg back to kick him with enough force to shatter his ribcage completely, then if that didn't finish him, she could do it nice and slow...  
Y.Link reacted fast with speed born of desperation and slashed forcefully at Pyrias' other leg, cutting her deep again.  
Pyria yowled and jumped back snarling. "...That's it..." Pyrias' body tensed as she powered up with a scowl on her face. Y.Link blinked in confusion, what the heck was she doing?  
Pyria grinned as her body started to glow visibly with power. "This is my finishing move, the Black Phoenix. Count yourself lucky that you get to see it, I haven't used it in 10 years." With that Pyria thrust both hands forward, unleashing a huge black fireball that took the form of a phoenix as it flew at Y.Link.  
He sat there, eyes wide in panic as he stared at the merciless red 'eyes' of the black phoenix. His brain told him to move, but he couldn't, he was to afraid, he felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi...  
The next thing he knew he was in extreme pain and was flying backwards in the black fireball. He yelled out as he was struck in the back by a tree and lay slumped at the base of it as the phoenix disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Y.Link was aware of Pyria limping towards him casually... and had something in her hand... he tried desperately to move but stopped with a sound of pain, his whole body felt like it was on fire, and he thought every bone in his body was broken.  
Y.Link looked up shakily at Pyria, who had a bow with an arrow pointed at his chest. "You were a most worthy opponent Young Link, I congratulate you... Now, goodbye." With that she loosed the arrow...  
  
Chapter 2 Completed  
  
Hows that for a cliff hanger? Well, we'll post chapter 3 if we get some good reviews, hope ya like the fic so far! Y.Link: now we must get goin' to starbucks...NEED....CAFFEINE... 


	3. Silent cries for help

Disclaimer: we covered this didn't we?!?  
  
Krrr, we didn't get much reviews xp Danny: well we do have 2 loyal reviewers ;;; S'pose so o.o; ah well, I like the story and I don' care who says what about it! We decided (probably against better judgement) to post chapter 3, who knows, we may post the rest xp Y.Link: here it is!  
  
(Links POV)  
  
I bolted upright in my bed; I was sweating... a lot. What a dream, it seemed so real... I put my head in my hands and thought about it... I had been watching, no scratch that, I was IN a fight with Pyria... we exchanged hits a while, then she did a major attack that finished me easily and as if that wasn't enough, shot an arrow at me...  
"I must be going nuts..." I muttered to myself. Then I heard a door close from down the hall and looked at the clock... it was nearly midnight, who the heck could be awake?  
I got up and quietly made my way past all the junk on our floor to the door, which was already open a bit... that's weird, I knew I closed the door when I went to bed earlier...  
I looked through the open space between the door and into the dark hallway. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see the form of...Pyria? What was Pyria doing awake, didn't she sleep?  
She stopped at our door and for a second I thought she might have seen me, but she put a hand to one of the large spikes on her belt and pulled it off easily. 'What the heck?' I thought as she took the spike and started carving something into the wall between the door to ours and DK/Bowsers' room next door, then I realized she was muttering in a different language as she wrote.  
I continued to watch her until she stepped back to admire her work. As she stepped back I was able to smell blood on her... my eyes widened a bit and I felt very uneasy as my thoughts strayed to that dream I had. Pyria spoke again in an undertone, this time I could understand her.  
"I shall continue my job tomorrow... But so you won't be forgotten, I leave your brother a message so that he may find you... Though he will be joining you soon enough..." With that she turned and limped towards her side of the building... Okay... what just happened?  
I waited a few minutes before going out into the hallway, I couldn't read what she had carved in the dark so I went back in and got a flashlight off my nightstand. Then I hurried back to read the message and see what this was all about...  
  
Three were assigned to fall before I was gone...  
But the first one to leave is one, who thought,  
He could take me out, foolish youth.  
None shall keep me from my job as he learned the hard way,  
Say goodbye to the younger of two,  
Pay last respects to the young you.  
By grass and trees is where he lay,  
On this, his dying day.  
  
My blood ran cold as I read the words and realized what my dream was, it wasn't a dream at all, and I had seen the fight through my brothers' eyes. I looked in the bedroom and saw his bed was really empty and read over the message once more to confirm my thoughts before running down the hall where Pyria came from.  
'By grass and trees is where he lay... that must be outside by the pool area' I thought as I ran, trying not to think about the last line of the message. I ran out the door and stopped, turning my flashlight around the area and looking quickly at where the light shone for anything. 'Pleas be allright...' I thought desperately then froze when my light shone on something at the base of a tree...was that... it was Y.Link!  
I ran over and got a good look at him...oh god... I kneeled by his limp form, looking him over. His whole body was burned and he was bleeding...and had an arrow in his chest?! I felt for a pulse... it was a weak one but at least it was a sign he was still alive. I felt him shiver and make the slightest whimpering sound that made me think, how could anybody do this to a kid? I had to get him to Dr. Mario, fast.  
I carefully lifted him up, and then felt his whole body tense and he arched his back, he made a louder moaning sound, like he was trying to yell but couldn't figure out how. "Relax little bro, its me, Link." I said quietly to calm him down so he wouldn't struggle... if he had the strength to anyway.  
His body remained stiff a few more seconds before going limp and muttering in a slightly relieved voice "...Link..."  
I blinked once and nodded as if to let him know I would make sure he was going to be okay. Then I ran back into the building and to the hospital wing, the whole way little bro was quiet.  
  
10 minutes later   
  
I sat nervously in the waiting room. Dr. Mario said that he had never seen anyone in such a bad condition and had rushed Y.Link off on a stretcher and left me waiting here. I dreaded having to tell Zelda about this later... but right now I was just hoping that little bro would be able to survive this...  
As I sat there one question kept running through my brain over and over like a broken record, 'why?' I sighed deeply, what was most disappointing was that Pyria did it... I thought that if no Suralpyro were around to influence her she might have changed... I had mentally given her one chance, which she had seriously blown.  
I was thrown from my thoughts when I heard a door slam and Dr. Mario walked up, pulling off his rubber gloves. I jumped up so fast that the chair I had been on fell over and I practically ran over to ask how it went. "Dr. Mario is he...?" "He'll be-a allright-a. But it will take time-a." he replied.  
I felt so relieved I could have fallen over and gone back to sleep. Dr. Mario continued, "The boy was-a lucky-a. That arrow barely-a missed his heart-a. Strange... the arrow was poisoned-a. But I fixed him up good-a." ...poisoned arrow? "Can I go in and see him?" I asked anxiously. "Yes-a, of course-a. But he wont-a wake up until sometime tomorrow-a." Dr. Mario replied as he left, muttering something about missing his late night soap opera... right... I shook my head briefly and went down the hallway he came from and looked into Y.Links room.  
Now I had trouble deciding when he looked worse, before or after Dr. Mario had got a hold of him. He was covered in bandages on most of his body and had different tubes connected to his body and a small mask hooked up to a breathing machine. I stood by his bed as I looked him over and felt sick at the sight of him; no kid should have to go through anything like this... I clenched my fists in anger at the thought of who did this to him.  
"I'll bring Zelda by tomorrow to see ya kid..." I said in an undertone so I wouldn't disturb his much needed rest. I then turned and left, looking back at his pale form in the bed and vowing that Pyria would deeply regret this.  
  
(Normal POV)  
Next Morning  
Rumors were spreading like wildfire about the message left between both Links and Bowser and DKs room. Some smashers said it was the work of vengeful ghosts... How easy it is to think up stupid things when one is scared.  
Link breathed deeply as he walked down the hallway towards Zelda's room... he felt like he was on death row. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath let out in a sigh before knocking. 'Confidence... yah, she'll understand... yeah right.' He thought as he watched door open and Princess Peach answered the door with a confused look.  
"Yes?" she asked. "Um... can I talk to Zelda?" Link replied nervously. Peach giggled before replying "Yah, I'll get her so you can both 'talk'." With that she went into the room still giggling slightly. 'What an airhead.' Link thought as he waited for Zelda. The wait wasn't long; she came to the door within a few minutes and looked at Link. "Hi... why the early visit?" She said in slight confusion.  
Link took a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh before replying "Um, I hafta tell ya something about Y.Link... alone." He added, looking over Zelda's shoulder at Peach, who was trying to listen in.  
"Oh, well... Allright." Zelda said casually and followed Link to his shared bedroom to talk.  
  
(Pikachus POV)  
  
Once we came in I could tell that something was wrong, the other smashers were talking to each other in low tones and looking around nervously as if they were afraid somebody was listening in. Pichu must have noticed it to, because he suddenly became very nervous and started looking around wildly.  
"Hey bro, what's with the sudden panic attack?" I asked jokingly. "I...I just have to find Y.Link." he replied as we walked down the hallway toward our room.  
As we passed by Link and Y.Links room, I noticed a small crowd gathered around the wall, and made a mental note to check it after we put our souvenirs in the bedroom.  
Once we got in, Pichu dumped his stuff on the bed and bolted out the door with a hurried "bye!" I had never seen Pichu move so fast in my life... Why didn't he move like that in his fights? He would win a lot more if he did...  
I shrugged and put all my stuff away, after all, we didn't want our room looking like Link/Y.Links. Then I left the room to go see what that crowd was so interested in.  
When I got there, most smashers were gone so I got a good view of some writing carved into the wall. I read it over and tensed... no... that writing was Pyrias... What happened while I was gone?! I stood on tiptoe to read it better for clues as to what I had missed... As soon as I finished I turned pale and muttered under my breath, "Pyriasural, what have you done?"  
  
(Pichus POV)  
  
Stupid Y.Link! I should have known he would get into trouble while I was gone! I had searched the whole building and hadn't found him; nobody had seen him either since late yesterday afternoon. I couldn't find Link, Zelda or Pikachu now either, and Pyria seemed to be missing to.  
"C'mon... what happened while I was gone? What did you do Y.Link?"  
All at once I heard someone shouting from Link/Y.Links bedroom and ran to listen in underneath the door.  
  
(Links POV)  
  
Zelda wasn't taking things as well as I had hoped... scratch that, as well as I had PRAYED. As soon as I told her what happened she started yelling questions at me hysterically. "I swear Zelda, it wasn't my fault... this time." I said trying to quiet her down. "It was-"I was cut off as Zelda asked me another question "Well whose fault is it?! Is he allright?" ...Why did she interrupt while I was trying to answer her questions?  
"I mean who would go and attack Y.Link?! Why?! He has nobody-"  
"It was Pyriasural!" I burst out, interrupting Zelda's sentence. I watched her face change from anger to shock, she blinked a few times before replying, "...Pyriasural? I thought she had stopped the killings when her race was finished..."  
I was thankful she had said that quietly... I thought a few seconds before answering "I thought so to... But I guess that we were both wrong, it can't be helped..." I stood up and offered to help Zelda up. "C'mon, I'll take you to see Y.Link, he might be awake by now."  
Zelda blinked once more before smiling with a slight nod and taking my hand as we both walked to the door. When we opened it to leave, Pichu fell at our feet with a sheepish grin as he looked up at us.  
  
(Y.Links POV)  
  
Wha... where... am I...? My whole body hurt... and I was lying down... I kept my eyes shut, I needed to figure out what was going on... then I could decide whether or not I WANTED to open my eyes.  
I thought for a few seconds... what was the last thing that happened before I ended up here... wherever HERE was...  
Memories came flooding back in a second, talking in Pichus room, confronting Pyria in her room, the fight, the black phoenix attack-thing and the arrow... and one other... about being ready to give up... then Link showed up, when I was almost sure I wasn't gunna make it, and everything changed...  
I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times for my eyes to adjust to the light of the open window. I recognized where I was once I was able to see, I was in the hospital wing of the building.  
I looked around slowly, I had tubes running from big machines into me, a breathing mask was dangling off the side of my bed, there were chairs and a TV on a set of shelves hooked on the walls, some painting of an old shack in a field and that was bout it.  
I winced slightly as I got a sharp pain in my chest, it hurt to breathe, but the last time I checked, breathing was a pretty important thing, so I would just hafta deal with it. I yawned and sat up slowly, leaning against the pillows. I couldn't stand laying down a long time if I wasn't sleeping, it made me feel lazy.  
"Hey kid, how ya doin'?" I turned to see big bro standing in the doorway with Zelda and Pichu (who was giving me a look of anger and relief).  
"Hey guys..." I replied happily, realizing I couldn't talk very loud yet, and my voice was so raspy it surprised me.  
Link grabbed two chairs and put em by my bed as Pichu jumped up to sit on the bed by me. Zelda looked like she was ready to start crying, did I really look that bad? But she smiled and sat down in a chair next to big bro.  
"How ya feeling?" Link said with a smile to me. I grinned back slightly as I replied "I feel like I got hit by a truck, but besides that, I'm just fine." Link and Pichu laughed and Zelda couldn't help but grin at my joke.  
"Well you were in a pretty bad way last night, so I'm not really surprised that ya don't feel great. I'm just glad that you're alive..." Link finished in a way that made me think he was afraid I wouldn't have lived to see today.  
"Y.Link..."  
I looked at Zelda as she said my name, she looked like she wanted to ask me what had happened exactly, but held herself back. I was kinda glad, I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about it right that second. She nodded to me with a smile, I would have to talk about it sooner or later, but I'm glad she understood that the time wasn't right now.  
I turned to look at Pichu, who was giving me 'the look', ya know the 'Itoldyounottodoanythingstupidsowhydidyoudothis?' Look. I grinned sheepishly at him and he sighed, shaking his head and grinning up at me with the reckless grin we greeted each other with all the time, I was forgiven.  
"Listen, Y.Link I know you don't wanna talk about what happened last night, but..." I looked at big bro as he hesitated, and finished for him "But we hafta." He nodded, looking sorry he had to bring up the subject. I just nodded to let him know that it was allright, we would hafta talk about it sooner or later, I guess better now than having to deal with it later anyway... Kinda like Pyria, we needed to deal with her sooner than later before things got worse...  
I looked briefly at Pichu and we both nodded, agreeing to tell them what we found out, now was the time to make a plan to stop Pyria, but this time we had much needed help.  
  
Chapter 3 Completed  
  
Well there ya go, chapter 3 of 7! Xp Danny: We'll post more if we get at least one more review. Y.Link: mwahaha! Fear the crappiness of the story! O.o; 


End file.
